Jasper's Little Secret
by Lofta1995
Summary: What if there was something that Jasper had never told anyone, not even Alice? What will become of that little secret and how can it cause the Cullens life to change? What if that secret was a who? Laura Hollandson?
1. Cat out of the bag

**A/N: All things Twilight mentioned in this story is owned by the one and only Stephanie Meyers.**

Chapter one: Cat out of the bag

JPOV:

251 years. To most vampires that wouldn't seem like such a long time, even without a mate. But, for me, I still count the days, weeks, months, and years since I've seen her. She has been my little secret. Nobody, even Alice or Edward, know about my angel.

Laura Margaret Whitlock.

Alice knows that I was married in my human years before the change, but she doesn't know about Laura. I had an arranged married as the time demanded. Her name was Mary Catherine Mattews. She had long brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Our wedding was a quick event when I was in town for a week during my service in the confederate army.

Laura was only a year old when I disappeared. Never to see her again. I still have a picture of her hidden in one of my old Civil War books. She had my honey blonde hair but, her momma's eyes.

From time to time I try to image sometimes what she would have looked like, what her personality was. If she was more like me or more like her momma. Walking her down the aisle to a good man of my choice. Seeing her enjoy children of her own. If only I had been able to see her grow up. That is the only thing that I regret about this life is not being able to see Laura grow up.

At times like these I wish I could shed tears to release some of the grief and sadness that I feel about the loss of seeing her grow up.

I wasn't very religious then and I'm not now either, but, I pray that that she had a good life and that Mary gave her a good life and gave her to a good man that cared for her.

I hope her personality was more like Mary than me. Mary was quiet and level headed all her life, where I was a spitfire for most of my life. That ended with the training that the Confederate army gave. But if she was a little like me than she would have been able to take care of herself and been okay.

"Jasper we're home!" Alice yelled.

Shit! That means Edward could have seen and heard my thinking about Laura!

"Be right down, darlin'." I replied.

"Who was that?" Edward asked as I walked down the stairs toward Alice.

"No one." I said shooting him a look.

"Who was who?" Bella asked walking in right behind Edward with the rest of the family.

"Jasper was picturing some little girl with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes." Edward told them.

Bella looked at me with a questioning eyes. "Who was she?" She asked.

"No one." I repeated hoping she would drop it. The hope was vain knowing Bella.

"Obviously she was someone important the way you are reacting." Bella said shooting me a look that said to spit out the truth.

I took a deep breath and looked at everyone. "I guess we should all go into the living room for me to explain.

Alice gasped. "Jazzy! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Let's go sit." I said again and walked into the living room.

"Who was she?" Edward asked again as everyone sat down.

"My daughter." I said and everyone gasped.

"Uncle Jazzy, why didn't you tell us?" Nessie asked.

"You all know that I was enlisted in the Confederate army. Well, when I was away a man from town arranged for me to marry his daughter, Mary Catherine Mattews, with my father. And as the time demanded I did. We had a quick wedding when I was in town the next time for a couple days. That is when Laura was conceived. My little angel. I was over the moon when I found out about her in one of my letters. She was born March 27, 1862, little Laura Margaret Whitlock. I got to meet her two weeks later. She had her momma's crystal blue eyes, but other than that she was my little double. She was the prettiest little baby I had ever seen." I said smiling down at my hands folded in my lap.

"She was only a year old when I disappeared. Thinking about her always makes me so sad that I missed her growing up. I have a picture, hold on." I said getting up and running upstairs to grab the picture that was very an old small painting of my Laura.

"She was so cute Jasper." Esme said smiling sadly at Jasper as she handed the picture back to him.

"I was on cloud nine for a good two months after she was born. Mary consistently sent me letters telling about her. I missed a lot. I missed her first crawl, her first steps, first word. I cried when I read her first word was dada. But I still adored her and fawned over her when I was home" I continued.

3rd person POV:

Everyone was looking at Jasper sympathetically

"I just pray she had a good life with a good man." Jasper finished.

Alice was hugging Jasper and sending out all the love she could to show her support. Nessie walked over to Jasper and crawled into his lap and hugged him.

"I bet she did." Esme said walking over and hugging Jasper as well.

She had always thought there was something that Jasper was holding back from the family, but didn't want to pry or intrude into his privacy, but she couldn't have dreamed that it was something so big that had him so withdrawn from the rest of them.

Lord help my son with the thoughts that burden him. Esme thought in a quick prayer.


	2. History

**A/N: Everything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter Two: History**

LPOV:

My name at one point in my life was Laura Whitlock.

I came from a small town in southern Texas. My parents had an arranged marriage, and I arrived soon later. My father was a Major in the Confederate army during the Civil War. I was born March 27, 1862.

When I was only a year old my father disappeared during the evacuation of a town. After two months he was declared dead because it was known that my father would not desert the cause and his family.

The main thing I remember about my mother is she always seemed to be grieving for the loss my father, she really did love him. It only worsened her pain that I looked so much like my father.

Mother married me off young. I was only 15 at the time. She gave me to a man by the name Andrew Hollandson. He wasn't rich but he had enough to support the two of us.

When I was 16 I had my son Jasper Andrew. He had my hair and eyes but looked like his father.

When Jasper was about six months old when one night my mother packed up all her things out of the house she lived in with my father and disappeared. Never to be heard from again.

In the morning I woke and found a note stated that the house and the items in it now belonged to me. She said she loved me but couldn't stand to live in a place that reminded her of life with my father anymore.

Later that day Andrew, Jasper, and I went to the house to see what items we would sell and what items we would keep. In my search I found pictures of a man that I had never seen before. I flipped over the image a found the name Jasper Whitlock scrawled on the back.

The loss of my mother left me devastated. The only person that had been my family for so long had disappeared just like the love of her life.

Then at the age of 18 my daughter arrived. She had my husband's light brown hair and dark brown eyes, but other than that she looked like a mix of my mother and I, so we names her Whitney Catherine because of her likeness.

A few months after Whitney's birth, my husband was gunned down by a man who wanted money. Sadly, my husband didn't have any and the man shot him. This left me with two young children to raise on my own.

Andrew's family helped a great deal. His sister, Katie, came over most days to help with chores and the children, she had one child of her own but he was 15 and old enough to work in the fields with his father on the family farm.

One day she was over and had to run to the store. Katie told me to go to, that she would watch the children till I returned within the hour.

As I walked back from the store, a man with ruby red eyes walked into my path. I still remember how handsome I had thought he was.

"Evening, Miss." He greeted and tipped his hat as I approached, like a gentlemen.

"And to you, Sir." I replied with a slight curtsy and continued on my way. But the man grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I can't let you go." The man said with a sly smile on his face.

"And, why not?" I asked out of curiosity.

"For you smell so delicious." The man said and then sunk his teeth into my neck.

I screamed, but it was dark and no one as around to help me. Even if there had been people around to help they couldn't have done anything to help or fight him.

About 30 seconds after the man had sunk his teeth into my neck I began to feel light headed.

I didn't notice when the man picked me up and began to run with me. He ran me into the woods.

The fire started about a minute after he had sunk his teeth into my flesh. It was worse than when I had given birth to my children. It was like I was being stampeded, drowned, stabbed, shot, and burned at the stack all at once with other things that I can't even describe, as well as healing as quickly as the damage occurred. The pain was so intense that all I could do was writhe in pain and scream. I couldn't even think. The pain had consumed them too.

I felt like it had gone on forever, though in reality it had only lasted three days. I thought at one point that this was the only thing I would feel until my death was this pain and I wished for death to just overcome me at stop my misery that this was.

Finally, after what seemed to be centuries instead of days, the pain centered in my throat and eased away in other parts of my body.

I awoke with only a letter sitting by my side. What I learned from that note would change my life forever in ways that I never would have imagined possible.

It read:

"_To my dearest Miss,_

_ It is my pleasure to inform you that you are now one of the undying. As most today call it you are a vampire. I am deeply sadden that I can not be there for your awakening, but I'm on the run. Now the burning you are sure to be feeling in your throat can not be made lesser by drinking water, you will have to satisfy your thirst with blood. I have left you some money in a bag a yard to your immediate right. And the it is of the most importance to inform you that our kind has only two major rules. That you keep our existence a secret of all humanity and that you do not create an immortal child. Good luck._

_ Sincerely, _

_ O'Sirous" _

At first I couldn't believe it. I read the letter three more times before putting it away, knowing that it would not shed anymore answers and there was one thing that needed my immediate attention. The burning in my throat.

I began to move and found that I now moved faster than I had before and that my sense of sight, scent, hearing and reflexes also had improved. As I adjusted to the changes I began to smell I delicious scent that also turned my off. It pulled my towards it. Sadly, it was poor Bambi that the delicious scent lead my to.

After my thirst was sated, I began to compare what I had known about vampires from the stories of my childhood and the facts that I could now observe for myself.

I knew the stories sad that vampires only drank from human blood. Could only be killed by a stack to the throat. They are repelled by the scent of garlic and crosses. Only can come out during the hours of darkness. And slept in coffins.

Now for things that I can observe. I just drank Bambi dry, so I know I can drink more than human blood. I wasn't injured by the fight the deer gave me and if that didn't hurt me a stack probably can't either. I'm wearing a cross around my neck right now and it isn't hurting me or anything, so I assume that garlic won't have any affect either. It is the late hours of the afternoon and no one left me a coffin so that is probably also un true.

Later I returned to my home. As I was walking I heard people talking and stopped to listen.

"I'm sorry Miss, but your sister-in-law has not been found in three days, the chances of finding her are slim, and frankly we do not have the men power at this time to continue searching for her." A short man in a uniform said standing in front of Katie standing in the door way.

Katie stood in the door way holding my daughter in her arms as she cried.

"What am I to do with the children?" She asked the uniformed man.

"They can be taken into an orphanage or they can be taken in by a family member." Replied the uniformed man.

"I'll take care of them." Katie said as she hugged Whitney closer to her.

As she moved to close the door the uniformed man walked to his horse and the wind blew the scent of the man in my direction. It caused the fire in my throat to heat up again and I dropped into a crouch on instinct. But then a thought managed it's way into my brain that the man was human and I was better than the monster that had taken my life away. I held my breath and ran for a few minutes into the trees.

I decided it was too dangerous to return to my life and acted as if nothing had happened. The temptation of the blood could possibly lead to the death of my children and I would not stand for that. I would lessen their danger and leave.

I wait a few days and watched as Katie took my children to her home. Then the next day returned to my home to collect things that my children would need. Thankfully she packed a couple pictures of my husband and I to show the children when they were older.

After she left I still waited another day before going into the house. I packed an extra pair of clothes, the family picture I had in my night stand, and a picture of my father and mother. And like my family was known for, disappeared. Never to be heard from again.

Every couple of years I would return to check I on my children. They grew to be respectable people that I was proud to have given birth too. I stole one picture of my children every time that I returned and would kiss them on the head and tell them that I loved them before leaving again.

After about 20 years later was my final visit. Jasper had grown into a fine young gentlemen, with a family of his own. He worked on the farm with his cousin.

Whitney grew into the beautiful women I had expected her to be. She married a man that was well off, but he loved her the way she was supposed to be. They too had a family of their own and now that I knew that they had grew into the people I would have wanted them to be if I had raised them I left and never returned. I still look at the pictures from time to time.

After my last visit I turned to traveling and learning. I travelled all over the United States expanding my knowledge and meeting I few others of my kind. But other than that my life was made up of only myself and my expanding knowledge.

That is what has lead me to live in this human world of today, in New Hampshire to attend a human high school. And my life will continue in this endless routine of learning and lonely existence.


	3. Arrival

**A/N: Everything that is Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyers.**

**I will try to update twice a week till it is complete.**

Chapter Three: Arrival

JPOV:

It's been a week since my secret about my daughter came out. Alice has asked some questions, as has the rest of the family.

The one question they all wanted to know was, why I had kept Laura' secret to myself for so long.

The answer was simple. I hadn't wanted sympathetic looks from anyone over it and in all honesty it never came up in a conversation. At least not with me. And because its out now, Esme has been feeling the need to hug me more often because she sees it as we share the pain of the loss of a child.

It has also caused Alice to feel some guilt over the fact that she can't give me another child.

At least the past two days the family has been letting up on the questions and sympathetic looks.

Meanwhile a knew interest has come along. Alice says that a new student will be attending our school this week. An L. Hollandson.

For some reason the name Hollandson sounds familiar.

Alice says she will be in class with all of us once during the day tomorrow.

To be honest I could care less about a new student attending our school. We were all mated, so the new student wouldn't be a mate. Translation, it has nothing to do with me in any way.

**Later that week:**

Tomorrow the new student will be arriving and the gossip kings and queens are on high alert.

_Is she going to be prettier than me? _

_Has anyone seen her, I heard she was coming from Georgia?_

_Is she going to be ugly? Probably going to be a southern hick with one tooth._

_I hope the new girl is hot. We need some new eye candy around here. _

_I wonder how fast I can get in her pants. If she's hot of course._

Are examples of some of the things going around school.

The new student might not be totally bad. I is causing one of Edward's moods that are so fun to watch.

I think Emmett and Jacob are getting the most enjoyment out of all this. They're probably making it as bad for Edward as possible. Bella and Nessie are trying to distract him but it isn't working.

The rest of us are just ignoring the humans and watching as Bella and Nessie are trying to help Edward. Emphasis on the trying.

Edward lifted his head to glare at us.

"You three are NOT helping!" Edward snapped at us.

"Not trying to." I said with a smile as he continued to glare.

He turned to Bella. "Can't you block them?" He asked with a whine.

"Do you want some crackers with that whine." Rose said with a smirk and Emmett laughed and kissed his wife.

"Edward you know I can't make a bubble around everyone but you." Bella said with a sad smile.

"How did you survive before Bella?" Jacob asked.

"He skipped." Emmett said making the shunning motion with his fingers while he smiled like an idiot.

"Its healthy to skip on occasion." Edward gritted between his teeth.

"For the humans anyway." Jacob and Bella muttered as the rest of us laughed.

**The next day:**

We pulled into the parking lot and the scent immediately hit me.

"Alice, did you forget to tell us something?" I asked.

"Opus. Yeah, she's also a vampire." She said.

"Yeah, she's a vampire. How did you forget to tell us that? It is kind of important." I said starting to freak out.

"Calm down Jazzy, she isn't going to start trouble." Alice said laying a hand on my thigh.

"What ever you say Alice." I said as I began to plan strategy in my head."

Rose pulled into the parking lot and parked and we got out.

"Why is Jasper planning in his head?" Edward asked as he got out of the drivers side of his Volvo.

"The new student is a vampire and Jasper is worried." Alice said as if it was nothing.

"That is an important thing to leave out Alice." Edward said as he pulled Nessie and Bella behind him.

"Oh calm down brother. You are such a worry wart." Alice said as she jumped up and mussed Edward's hair.

"Keep a watch out Alice." Edward said as he relaxed a little.

"She'll be in English with you and Bella. Math with Emmett and Rose. Lunch with all of us. Science with Jasper and I, and gym with Jacob and Nessie." Alice chirped and then pulled me towards our first period class.

As we gathered at our table for lunch with trays of food we will never eat, Bella spoke up.

"Hey Jasper, the new looks a lot like you." She said with waves of confusion off her.

"Oh really." I replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's coming through the door now." Rose said nodding toward the door.

I looked over and saw a women with honey blonde hair that can half way down her back with a face that was only missing eyes of crystal blue. It was a face that I would have imagined as the face of my daughter.

"What is her name?" I asked Edward in my thoughts.

"Laura." Edward mouthed.

I swear that if my dead could beat that it would have stopped at that one word.

Laura. My Laura. It couldn't be. It had been over 200 years. But, here she was standing in the same high school cafeteria.

"Uncle Jasper are you all right." Nessie asked with her hand on mine.

"No." I said and stood up and walked off of school property as fast as I could without causing attention. As soon as I hit the tree line I broke out in a run. I ran as fast as I could for about 10 minutes. I knew the family would make up a story about my sudden disappearance, but right now I had to be alone.

My daughter. The one I thought I had lost so many years ago, was here, in the same school! How many times had I imagined seeing her grown up. And now that I had I didn't want it to be true. My little angel had been cursed to a life of blood thirsty loneliness. I couldn't believe it I was happy, sad, mad, overjoyed, all at once. My little girl. My angel.

Some time during my rant I had stopped and fallen to the ground with my head in my hands. And I sat there for I don't know how long. Just trying to contemplate what this would all mean. For me. For Laura. For the rest of the family.


	4. Shock

**A/N: All things Twilight are owned by their writer Stephanie Meyers. So I practically own nothing :(**

Chapter four: Shock

LPOV:

I walked into my first class of the day, English. You would think by the time humans get to high school they would be able to write a proper sentence.

I sat down and a minute later a boy with messy bronze hair walked in with a girl with long brown hair.

As they sat down, two rows ahead of me, the scent hit me. They're vampires.

I thought I was the only vampire crazy enough to go to a human school. I stiffened and paid strict attention to the teacher.

When the bell finally rang I ran out as fast as I could, without attracting unwanted attention to myself.

I walked into my next class and soon after a huge boy with dark brown, almost black hair came in a beautiful a blonde girl that made models look like ugly ducklings.

Once again the scent hit me as they sat down and I stiffened. How many of them are there?

Second hour was a repeat of first hour. Paying strict attention to the teacher and running out with the bell.

Finally third hour. I was the only super natural creature in class and I had time to think.

_Why are there so many? Are there more? What are they doing in a human school?_

There were so many questions running through my head that I almost didn't hear the bell when it rang. Time for lunch.

I walked into lunch and was bombarded with the scents of six vampires, a smell that seemed vampire but also smelled human at the same time, and lastly a smell that was so repulsive that it wrinkled my nose.

I scanned the cafeteria and spotted the table that was the source of the smell.

There was one boy sitting at the table that was staring at me like he was seeing a ghost.

I continued my walk to the lunch line and as soon as I was far enough away from the door the boy jumped up from his sit and ran through the door faster than he should have.

His face seemed so familiar and so unfamiliar at the same time.

Laura, your losing it. I thought to myself.

After lunch I walked into my fifth hour and spotted a girl with short spikey black hair sitting in the back of the class room all alone.

She was staring at me with a look of confusion on her face.

I found weird that only one of them was in this class. The others had showed up in pairs.

Sixth hour was a free hour and then I had gym.

In gym I found the source of the weird scents in the cafeteria.

The tall Indian boy was the one that smelled horrid and the girl was the one that smelled like a cross breed.

I watched as she and the boy talked before gym.

She smelled like a vampire, but blushed and had a heart beat like a human. Odd creatures.

After my last class I made my way home. I sat down on the couch and picked up the photos that I had collected over the years.

As I flipped through one photo caught my eye. The oldest photo I owned . It was a picture of my mother and father on their wedding day. My mom was in her dress and dad in his uniform.

My father. That's what caught my eye. The boy in the cafeteria looked like my father.

How could that be? My father has been dead since 1863. There is no way. But here I am. Logic and fact were battling in my head. If a vampire could have a headache, I would have one at this moment.

The, yes. No. Maybe. Possibly. Indisputably. Impossible. Were running through my head like a freight train.

After fighting with myself for an hour, I decided that it would be best to go hunting to clear my mind. There was plenty of time to figure this out. And I will figure this out tomorrow. Weather he wants to or not.


	5. Home

**A/N: I don't own anything Twilight related. I know. Its sad**

Chapter five: Home

APOV:

"Calm down Alice." Edward said sitting on the couch with Bella and Nessie.

"He's not making any decisions!" Is said as I continues to pace across the living room at a pace that would be break neck speed to a human.

"He's just thinking it through, Alice. He was in the arm. He's probably thinking through everything from every stand point to get a better understanding on the situation. And he's probably thinking about the few memories he has of his daughter. Could you image thinking that your child has been dead for over 150 years and then learning there is a possibility that he or she is alive and attending the same school? That's a lot to take in even for Jasper." Bella said trying to calm me down. It helped a little.

"Your right." I sighed. "But still, he's been gone for three hours!" I said slightly pulling at my hair.

"Just let him think things through." Edward said.

"He'll come home when he's ready." Bella said giving me and hug and then grabbing one of Edward's and Nessie's hand and pulling them through the door towards Bella and Edward's house a little distance down the road.

I continued to pace for a while longer and finally I got a vision of Jasper walking through the door.

"Finally!" I sighed and waited for Jasper to get home.

A total of 7 minutes and 31 seconds later Jasper walked through the door. I ran to him and hugged as hard as I could.

"Jasper I'm so sorry! I didn't realize. I should have noticed that the new student looked like you and that her name started with an 'L'." I said hugging him harder.

"Its not your fault darlin'. You couldn't have seen if she was my daughter because there was no decision to be made in the situation." Jasper said in a comforting voice.

He was the one that needed comforting, not me. So quickly reversed the situation.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" I asked.

"No, but I have to ask Carlisle and Esme." Jasper said and started walking towards Carlisle's office where Carlisle and Esme were.

JPOV:

I walked into Carlisle's office. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for me.

"What do you need to talk about Jasper?" Carlisle asked leaning forward slightly in his seat at the same time Esme asked, "Does this have anything to do with the new girl?"

"Yes, I think she's my daughter." I said and waited for their reactions.

There was shock and then hope and joy from Esme. Carlisle was shock and then skeptical.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Logically? No. I'm not 100% sure. But she does look quite a bit like me and my ex-wife. But that's why I wanted to ask you. Can she be invited over to the house. We could hear here her history and see if our stories over lap. And then tell her our stories and end with mine." I said.

"I see." Carlisle said.

"Can she be invited?" I asked again.

"Yes." Esme said before Carlisle could say anything. "I would love to meet her." She said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." I said and walked up to Alice's and my room.

"Can you see anything about tomorrow?" I asked Alice as I sat down on the bed next to her.

"All I can see is her getting ask to come over to house after school. But, I can't see if she is going to accept or not. So I also can't tell you how tomorrow night will go, because there hasn't been a decision made." Alice said a little disappointed.

"That's alright. We'll talk to her tomorrow." I said as I kissed her on the head. "Lets go for a hunt." I said as I got up and jumped out the window with Alice close behind.


	6. Asking

**A/N: All things Twilight are owned by the one and only Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter six: Asking**

**LPOV:**

After my hunt I came home to my tiny rented apartment just outside of town. It was a six story brick walk up apartment building. My apartment is on the sixth story, times like this I'm glad I don't need to breath and have vampire speed or this would be a pain in the ass. I walked into my apartment, there are only four rooms. A living room, bathroom, bedroom and a kitchen/dining room. The walls are all an off white and the furniture are black. There is one closet in the bedroom that is only half full and there is one tv in the living room,so I can watch the news, but other than that, the only thing in my apartment is books and my pictures. I sat down on the couch and took out the pictures of my human family. I looked at the picture of Jasper and his wife Savannah and children Lacey and Jasper Jr. and the picture of Whitney and her husband Jack and children Katrina, John, and Andrew. Then I looked at the picture of Jasper and Whitney when they were 11 and 12, then the picture of them from the week before Andrew's death, when Whitney was 2 months and Jasper 1. Andrew had his arms around my waist, I was holding Whitney and Jasper was standing in front of me. It was the only family picture we had of us. Then the picture of me when I was 9, then the picture of my parents on their wedding day and the last picture was of my father the day he left for the army. He was standing next to his black stallion, Beau, in his Confederate uniform, one hand on the reins and the other in the Confederate salute. I used to wonder how upset he would have been when the Confederates lost the war, I was his cause to win. I lingered on the last picture. Could it really be my father that sat in that cafeteria today? It seems so impossible. I'll ask some questions today to get some answer, but I have to change and get to school.

I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower and then I walked into the bedroom to the closet and got out my favorite blue jeans and a black and white shirt that said 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger' it was one of my favorite country songs, favorite saying, and completely true and ironic. And put on my black and white sneakers for gym.

I pulled into school and walked straight to my first class. A couple boys tried to flirt with me on my way to class but continued on without even glancing at them. What is with teenage boys these days always thinking on ways to get into a girl's pants at any chance they can get.

I walked into school and it was like a repeat of yesterday the bronze haired boy walked in with the brown haired girl, in second hour the tall brown haired boy walked in with the blonde girl. Then free hour and then lunch. I walked through the lunch line and paid for the food I would never eat and sat down at a table away from the coven of vampires, all the while feeling the eyes of people on my back. I sat and began to think about what questions I would ask to get my answers without seeming suspicious. As I was contemplating my questions I felt and heard someone walking up behind me. I turned around to see the man that looked like my father.

"Hello, my family and I would like you to come to our house to night." He said and the pixie girl skipped up behind him.

"We would love to get to know you and for you to meet our parents." She said with a bright smile on her face.

This is my chance to get answers. "Sure, that sounds great. Should I just follow you home or I came come over later if you give me your address."

"You can just follow us home in your car." Said the man that looked like my father.

"Well, I have to get to class. See you later." I said getting u from my seat.

"See you there we have the same class."Said the little pixie girl.

**Later**

After gym I walked out of the building and the small pixie was waiting.

"Follow the silver Volvo and the red jeep and try to keep up." She said with a smile and jumped up into the back seat of the jeep.

I nodded and got into my car. I followed them out of the parking lot. As soon as we got to the main road they accelerated to almost 100 miles an hour. I usually follow the speed limit but I had to keep up so I accelerated as well. In what would probably been a 20 minute drive became five minutes at the rate of speed we were going. We pulled into a long drive way that lead to a three story mansion that was painted a little yellow with little green shutters on the windows.

"Wow your home is beautiful!" I said getting out of my car.

"We're not the ones to complement, our mom did all the work to restore the house." The pixie said leading everyone into the house and into what seemed to be a living room.

As we walked through the door the pixie ran up the stairs and returned seconds later with two other people that looked to be in they're mid twenties.

The pixie shuffled us all into the living room and had us sit down.

"Well, I think I'm at a disadvantage. You know my name but I don't know yours." I said.

"You didn't introduce yourselves?!" The older women with caramel hair said with exasperation in her voice and expression.

"No." They replied looking a little sheepish.

"Well than I'll start." She said turning to me.

"I'm Esme. She said extending a hand to me.

"Nice to meet you."I said shakingher hand with a smile. She seems like such a kind hearted person.

"I'm Carlisle." Said the man that came down with Esme. He had blonde hair and kind eyes.

"Nice to meet you." I said also shaking his hand.

"I'm Alice." Said the little pixie girl.

"I'm Edward" Said the bronze haired boy.

"I'm Bella." Said the browned haired girl sitting on Edward's lap.

"I'm Emmett." Said the giant with dark brown hair.

"I'm Rosalie." Said the gorgeous blonde.

"I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie." She the bronze haired girl from my gym class.

"I'm Jacob." Said the tall Indian boy that smelled worse than any skunk.

"I'm Jasper." Said the blonde boy that reminded me so much of my father.

I nodded to each in turn. It was a little delayed after he said Jasper. I don't believe in reincarnation or coincidences he has to be my father. That would explain the sudden disappearance of my father. But it doesn't explain why he didn't come and check on us.

"So what is your story?" Renesmee asked.

"My Mother married me off young. I was only 15 at the time. She gave me to a man by the name Andrew Hollandson. He wasn't rich but he had enough to support the two of us.

When I was 16 I had a son. He had my hair and eyes but looked like his father.

When he was about six months old when one night my mother packed up all her things out of the house she lived in with my father and disappeared. Never to be heard from again.

In the morning I woke and found a note stated that the house and the items in it now belonged to me. She said she loved me but couldn't stand to live in a place that reminded her of life with my father anymore.

The loss of my mother left me devastated. The only person that had been my family for so long had disappeared just like the love of her life.

Then at the age of 18 my daughter arrived. She had my husband's light brown hair and dark brown hair, but other than that she looked like a mix of my mother and I.

A few months after daughter's birth, my husband was gunned down by a man who wanted money. Sadly, my husband didn't have any and the man shot him. This left me with two young children to raise on my own.

Andrew's family helped a great deal. His sister came over most days to help with chores and the children, she had one child of her own but he was old enough to work in the fields with his father on the family farm.

One day she was over and had to run to the store. She told me to go to, that she would watch the children till I returned within the hour.

As I walked back from the store, a man with ruby red eyes walked into my path.

"Evening, Miss." He greeted and tipped his hat as I approached.

"And to you, Sir." I replied and continued on my way. But the man grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I can't let you go." The man said with a smile on his face.

"And, why not?" I had asked.

"For you smell so delicious." The man said and then sunk his teeth into my neck.

I screamed, but it was dark and no one as around to help me. Even if there had been people around to help they couldn't have done anything to help or fight him.

About 30 seconds after the man had sunk his teeth into my neck I began to feel light headed.

I didn't notice when the man picked me up and began to run with me. He ran me into the fire started as he ran.

I felt like it had gone on forever.

I awoke with only a letter sitting by my side.

It read:

_"__To my dearest Miss,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you are now one of the undying. As most today call it you are a vampire. I am deeply sadden that I can not be there for your awakening, but I'm on the run. Now the burning you are sure to be feeling in your throat can not be made lesser by drinking water, you will have to satisfy your thirst with blood. I have left you some money in a bag a yard to your immediate right. And the it is of the most importance to inform you that our kind has only two major rules. That you keep our existence a secret of all humanity and that you do not create an immortal child. Good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_O'Sirous"_

At first I couldn't believe it. I read the letter three more times before putting it away, knowing that it would not shed anymore answers and there was one thing that needed my immediate attention. The burning in my throat.

I began to move and found that I now moved faster than I had before and that my sense of sight, scent, hearing and reflexes also had improved. As I adjusted to the changes I began to smell I delicious scent that also turned my off. It pulled me towards it. Sadly, it was poor Bambi that the delicious scent lead me to.

Later I returned to my home. As I was walking I heard people talking and stopped to listen.

"I'm sorry Miss, but your sister-in-law has not been found in three days, the chances of finding her are slim, and frankly we do not have the men power at this time to continue searching for her." A short man in a uniform said standing in front of my sister-in-law standing in the door way.

She stood in the door way holding my daughter in her arms as she cried.

I heard her say that she would take care of the children and that was enough to ease my worry for them.

As she moved to close the door the uniformed man walked to his horse and the wind blew the scent of the man in my direction. It caused the fire in my throat to heat up again and I dropped into a crouch on instinct. But then a thought managed it's way into my brain that the man was human and I was better than the monster that had taken my life away. I held my breath and ran for a few minutes into the trees.

I decided it was too dangerous to return to my life and acted as if nothing had happened. The temptation of the blood could possibly lead to the death of my children and I would not stand for that. I would lessen their danger and leave.

I wait a few days and watched as Andrew's sister took my children to her home. Then the next day returned to my home to collect things that my children would need. Thankfully she packed a couple pictures of my husband and I to show the children when they were older.

After she left I still waited another day before going into the house. I packed an extra pair of clothes, the family picture I had in my night stand, and a picture of my father and mother. And like my family was known for, disappeared. Never to be heard from again.

Every couple of years I would return to check on my children. They grew to be respectable people that I was proud to have given birth too. I stole one picture of my children every time that I returned and would kiss them on the head and tell them that I loved them before leaving again.

About 20 years later was my final visit. My son had grown into a fine young gentlemen, with a family of his own. He worked on the farm with his cousin.

My daughter grew into the beautiful women I had expected her to be. She married a man that was well off, but he loved her the way she was supposed to be. They too had a family of their own and now that I knew that they had grew into the people I would have wanted them to be if I had raised them I left and never returned. I still look at the pictures from time to time.

After my last visit I turned to traveling and learning. I travelled all over the United States expanding my knowledge." I finished.

"What happened to your father?" Esme asked.

"He was a soldier. One day he came up MIA and eventually he was declared dead because everyone that knew him knew he wasn't a deserter." I explained.

"So what's your stories?" I asked.


	7. Answers

**A/N:All things Twilight are owned by Stephanie Meyers. Especially the backgrounds of the characters.**

**Chapter seven: Answers**

**JPOV:**

"So what's your stories? Laura asked.

"Carlisle, how about you go first." Edward suggested.

"Okay. My story is a little ironic." Carlisle said with a slight smile.

"I don't know exactly when I was born, but I know it was around 1640. My mother died when I was born and my father was a pastor and a very strict man. My father was a crusader against evil. He lead hunts for witches, werewolves, and vampires in London. When my father grew too old to continue the hunts, he put me in charge. I wasn't as quick to see evil where it did not lie. I found a coven of real vampires living in the sewers. When the vampire immerged he attacked me. After the transformation and knew anything that had to do with it would be destroyed.

I tried killing myself. Several times and it never worked. As I felt my resolve weakening I moved farther and farther away from human population. One day a herd of deer ran past me and I couldn't stop myself and from that moment I knew I could live without being a monster. I began to travel the world and worked up my blood tolerance. At night I studied. I eventually was studing in Italy when I came in contact with the Volturi. I stayed with them for a time. After I left I found I could live with humans without them suspecting a thing and became a doctor. I changed Edward first then Esme, Followed by Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper came from a different source but are family anyway." Carlisle finished with a smile on his face.

"I'll go next." Edward said.

"I was born in Chicago in 1901. When I was 17 the Spanish Influenza hit Chicago. My father died in the first wave and my mother died about two weeks later. My mother tried to nurse me from her sick bed but really just hurt her chances of surviving. After some pleading from my mother, Carlisle changed me. Soon after my change we found that I can hear people's thoughts.

After Carlisle changed Esme I came into a rebellious stage I left the family to live out a true vampire life style. I used my gift to weed out the murders, rapists and the human evils. But I saw the wrong of my ways and have stayed with the family ever since." Edward finished.

"Now I'll go" Esme said.

"I was born in 1895 in Columbus, Ohio. I actually met Carlisle when I was 16. I had fallen and broken my leg and he was my doctor because the local doctor was away. Eventually my friends started to marry and I was still unwed. A family friend asked for my hand and my father pressured me accept and I did. I quickly found that I shouldn't have accepted, he became abusive. When he went away into the war I was so relieved, but soon after his return I became pregnant. I knew it wouldn't be safe to raise a baby in my husband's home so I fled. I told people I was a war widow and became a teacher to support myself. Sadly though my son died two days after he was born, Life didn't like it was worth living. I went to a cliff and jumped. When they found me they thought I was dead and took me straight to the morgue. But Carlisle found me and my heart was still beating and he changed me. We have been together ever since." Esme finished in Carlisle's arms looking lovingly up at him.

"I'll tell." Rosalie said sitting up in her seat.

"I was born in 1915 in Rochester, New York. My family was middle class. The Great Depression was just a nasty rumor in our house. I was gorgeous and my parents loved me for being pretty. It helped them climb higher in social circles.

My father worked in a bank that was owned by the richest man in town who was giving over control of the bank to his son. One day my father forgot his lunch and my mother made me dress up to take it to him. I caught the eye of the owner's son and soon roses began to come to the house and we began to courting and then the engagement. A week before the wedding I went to a friend's house and I was walking home and I passed a group of drunk men. Only I didn't know one of the men was my fiancé. He called me over and his friends began to brutally assault me. Thinking that I was dead they left me in the street. As I laid in the street waiting for death to come over me Carlisle found, he smelled all the blood. After my change I took my revenge. I killed them one by one leaving my fiancé for last making sure he knew it was coming. The beginning of my vampire life was hard for me to adjust but then I found Emmett and my life has been happier." Rosalie finished leaning back in her seat.

"My turn!" Emmett boomed after the minute of silence from Rosalie's story.

"I was born in 1915 in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I grew up in a large family so this wasn't much of a change. I went hunting one day to get meat for my family in the Smoky Mountains and I came across a large bear. I was close to death when I thought that I heard another bear coming to fight over my body. But soon the noise stopped and I was picked up. I opened my eyes I thought I was flying and saw Rosalie. I thought she was an angel. She brought me back to Carlisle. I thought she had brought me to god. Then the fire started and thought god was making pay for my sins by sending me to hell, but my angel was still there. I wondered why god would let an angel stay with someone in hell but I thanked him for it anyway. After my change I adjusted quickly I had a little trouble at first as a newborn, but everything evened out in the end." Emmett said smiling.

"I guess its my turn." Alice said sitting in my lap.

"Unlike the others I have no memory of my human life but I learned some things later. I was born in 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi. As I child I would see visions of things that were going to happen and people thought I was crazy so my parents committed me to the asylum. They tried to stop my visions with shock treatments. When I was living in the asylum there was a vampire that was using it as a hunting ground. He learned of my talent and protected me as much as he could. One day I had a vision of a tracker coming and the vampire changed me to save me but the tracker killed him leaving all alone. I was saved though by my visions of Jasper and Carlisle. I waited for Jasper and then we came to live with Carlisle and the family and have been with them ever since." Alice finished looking up at me with a smile on her face.

"Bella, your turn." Alice said.

"Well I was born on September 13, 1988 in Forks, Washington. When I was just three months old my parents got divorced. I grow up moving around Arizona and California with my mother. When I was 17 my mother got remarried to a minor league baseball player and he had to travel a lot and wanted to go with him but stayed home with me so I decided to move back to Forks with my father. When I moved here I had biology with Edward and he acted so strange. I became curious and ended putting the facts together and figuring out the secret. On a date Edward took me to watch him play baseball with family and we had a confrontation with three nomads. One of the nomads tried to kill me and Edward had to save me. Months later Edward decided that being in love with a vampire was too dangerous for me and left. I became severally depressed and eventually became good friends with Jacob to find out that he and his friends turn into wolves. I had a stunt about six months after Edward left. I went cliff diving. Alice saw me jump but couldn't see Jacob save me from drowning. She thought I was dead and word got back to Edward that Alice had gone to help plan my funeral. He went to the Volturi to try to get them to kill him. But I had to save him. But we had a confrontation with the Volturi and they said that I had to change or die. After we came back from Italy the nomad's mate decided to try to kill me and the rest of the Cullens with an army of newborn vampires. And with the help of the wolves only they died. Soon after Edward and I got married. On our honeymoon we discovered a surprise. I was pregnant. But having a vampire baby almost killed me. But here we are with Renesmee. About three months after her birth a friend saw Renesmee and thinking she was an immortal child turned us in to the Volturi. We had another confrontation with them and had gather witnesses to prove that Renesmee wasn't an immortal child and this has been our life ever since." Bella said with a smile on her face as she looked at Edward and Renesmee.

"Wow." Laura said.

"I didn't know vampires could have children." Laura said with a confused look on her face.

"Join the club." Edward said with a slight smile.

"Only male vampires with human women and it is extremely dangerous for the women." Carlisle explain.

Laura nodded her head.

"Well Jacob, I guess your next." Nessie said with a smile on her face.

" My story seems so boring compared to everyone else's. I guess that means I'm almost normal." Jacob said with a smug grin.

"I was born February 14, 1990 in La Push,Washington. I have two sisters. When I was nine my mom died in a car accident. And then a few years later my dad became wheel chair bound do to diabetes. All my life I had been told the legends of our people but I blew them off as myths. One day I was talking to this girl on the beach and she flirted with to get information that she wanted out of me." Jacob said shooting a glare at Bella.

"Our little Bella used the power of flirting to get that information out of you? Oh I wish I had known this earlier this is golden for teasing material!" Emmett boomed laughing.

Everyone but Jacob and Bella had a smirk on they're faces. Bella had her face hidden in Edward's chest and Jacob had a slight blush on his checks.

Jacob cleared his throat.

"Anyway, this girl started hanging out with vampires and my dad was giving little warnings and sending lots of glares. Then the guy left and the girl started hanging around the rez. Then all the guys that I was hanging out with were starting to disappear for a while then show up following this guy like puppies. Then one day this girl and went to a movie and then I started to feel sick and went home and one moment I was on two legs the next I was on four and had fur. Then I had to pay more attention to the legends. Then came the truth of vampires and then trying to protect the girl I thought I loved. Then she married a blood sucker and had a baby and then I imprinted on the baby."

"No one was happy about that." Said Edward shooting glares from his eyes at Jacob.

"And then a big fight with really old leeches and the end." Jacob said settling back into his seat.

"Could that have been a little more awkward, Jacob?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Was Jacob's simple reply.

"Yeah he could have described his love for Bella and used intimate details." Emmett said with a smile.

"What is imprinting?" Laura asked.

"It's when a wolf finds his true love." Jacob stated.

"And last but not least we have Jazzy." Emmett said sitting up and looking real attentive. Like a child expecting an interesting story from a parent.

"Alright then." I said letting a little of my southern drawl slip into my words.

"I was born in 1843 in Houston, Texas. When I was 17 I lied about my age and enrolled in the Confederate army. During my time in the army I came home for a week every two months. On one of my trips home my father arranged a marriage between myself and another girl in town. We were married and soon after had a baby girl. Then after on a trip to escort women and children from Galveston in came across three women in the night. I first thought that they were stragglers from the group I had just evacuated from town but I would have recognized them. I offered my assistants to the three women but they just laughed. There were two short brunette women whose features were distinctly Mexican and a tall blonde. The tall blonde and the shortest brunette turn and left. They almost looked like they ghosted across the ground. Then the women still standing in front of me asked, "What's your name soldier?" and I answered, "Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am."

Laura gasped looking at me with wide eyes.

"I knew it you looked so much like the photo, I knew it couldn't be coincidence!" She said.

"I had my suspicions about you too, but I couldn't be sure. I knew the Hollandson sounded familiar but I couldn't' remember when I had heard it before. But now I remember it was Paul Hollandson back in Texas. You married his son?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes! So continue with your story." Laura said.

Everyone had a smile on their face.

"Well she bit me and took me back to where she hid during the day. There were 13 others there. She started training us as soon as we had been fed for the first time. I quickly became one of her favorites. I was a quick learner and I didn't know it at the time but I could control the feelings of my appointment. She gave little promotions like in the army which suited my personality. Eventually she had me training her army for her because with me gift I could keep them calm so they didn't kill each other causing her to have to create more newborns. With me her army swelled to about 20 newborns. Eventually all the killing was taking a toll on me. I could feel what they were feeling as I killed them. One day I was taking care the most recent batch of vampires that were near their first year mark with another newborn that I had convinced Maria that could be helpful. Then as I called the next newborn out he became angry and yelled for her to run and he ran after he. I couldn't bring myself to go after them or to kill the only friend I had at the time. I let them go and caught hell from Maria for it. About five years later he came back. Told of the way vampires live here in the North. How they had lived up there and had never been in a fight. How vampires were so much more civilized and without a backward glance followed him. But when it was time to feed I still relapsed into depression and he eventually pointed out how it was so much worse after I fed and I tried to stretch out the time between kills but eventually I had to feed and I decided that I would go on my own and not bring down Peter with me. One day it was raining and my eyes were dark enough so to not attract attention I ducked into a diner and when I walked in this short pixie walked up to me and said."I said and waited for Alice to say her quote.

"You've keep me waiting a long time." Alice said with a smile.

"And I said, "I'm sorry ma'am." And she grabbed my hand and in the first time in I don't know how long I felt hope."

Everyone was smiling at the end of the story.

"Laura, you said something about photos?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I have photos from my childhood and picture of my parents and my children and grandchildren." She said with a smile.

"Can we see them?" Esme asked with a sheepish smile.

"Yes, I can bring them later today but I have to get going I have to go home do the homework and change for school." Laura said as she stood to leave.

"That would be lovely." Esme said with a bright smile and I stood up to walk her to the door.

I walked Laura to the door and she turned around.

"It was nice to meet you dad." Laura said as she hugged me and gave me a peck on the check and then continued on to her car.

I waved as she pulled out and then went to do the homework that is do later today.


	8. Pictures

**A/N: I don't own anything that has to do with Twilight. The point of view is going to change a couple times this chapter. Keep up and enjoy!:)**

**Chapter 8: Pictures.**

**LPOV:**

I left the Cullens and drove home and did my morning routine. On the drives I had time to think. My father is alive! He is here. He thought I was dead which I can't blame him, I thought he was dead for so long! Before I left I promised that I would bring picture so the Cullens could see my family and dad can see his family for the first time. I now understand why he never why he never came back to momma and I. I never knew that there was a war going on in our back yard for years and very few knew about it, let alone lived through it. He was one of the extremely lucky ones. I pulled into the parking lot and saw the Cullens pull into the parking spot next to them.****

JPOV:  
After Laura left everyone separated into pairs for time together. Alice and I went up to our room and laid on the bed for 10 minutes before either of us spoke.

"I thought she was dead. All this time she was alive. I never went to check on Mary and her." I said with grief written in my voice.

"It's not your fault. Maria keep you close you were her pawn she controlled you just like she did the others. There was nothing you could have done." Alice said trying to comfort me.

"But it is my fault. I had so many opportunities to check on them. Five years after being with Maria, she loosened the collar around my neck she let me have a little more freedom. When I went hunting I could have gone to check on them or at least asked around to see how they were doing but I always just hunted and went back to Maria. They never even crossed my mind until the depression started to hit. I feel guilty for not missing them till I thought it was too late to check on them because all humans from my time were dead." I said in dry sobs.

"Now you have the opportunity to make it up to Laura. She will love you. She has never had the love of a father and now she can learn what it is like to be loved unconditionally." Alice said rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"I can't believe Mary Catherine just married Laura off and then left. Didn't that women care one bit. She was the one who had the idea for her to marry me. She asked her father to arrange it because she had had a crush on me since she was 10. Then she finally has what she wanted and one thing steps out of line and she has a break down leaving her only daughter with no parents. I can't believe she did that to my little angel." I said getting frustrated and mad at Mary.

"There is nothing that can be done about that now. What are we going to do about school? People are going to wonder why the reclusive Cullen are suddenly hanging out with someone outside the family." Alice said with a slight smile.

"I think about it and report to the family what we are doing before we leave for school in an hour." I said then sunk into thought.

**LPOV:**

I got out of my car and started walking around to where my father and the others were standing, but as I was about to turn around the side of the red jeep I heard Edward whispering to me too fast for vampires to hear.

"Go straight to first hour we'll explain what's going on then."

As he finished instead of turning I walked straight to class as I was told.

I sat down in my seat and Edward and Bella walked in soon after.

As class started Bella yawned and stretched while flipping a piece of paper onto my desk.

I quickly unfolded it and put it on top of my notes. As I read the I pretended to continue taking notes.

The note said:

_We've been here for two years and we have never gotten too close to other people and we want to make it seem like we are gradually getting to know you. You can't just show up and we magically except you into the group and we can't say you're a cousin because you didn't immediately become part of the group. Come sit with us at lunch and we will work from there._

_ See you then,_

_ Bella _

OH! I get it now.

"So you want me to act like its just another day but to sit with you guys at lunch?" I asked in my thoughts aiming them at Edward.

I watch for a response and watched as he slightly nodded his head.

So at their request I acted like nothing had gone on last night.

When it came to lunch I walked through and gathered and paid for the food I wouldn't eat and slowly walked over to the table where the Cullens were sitting.

"May I sit with you?" I asked politely, I could feel the humans staring at me.

"Sure!" Alice said with a bright smile.

"What is the story we are going to tell the humans about my 'acceptance into the club'?" I asked and everyone had a small smile on their face.

"We could tell them that we figured out a distant relation to you." Renesmee offered.

"I like that idea than I can claim my relation to you dad." I said. Dad had a shy smile on his face.

"I never got to hear you call me dad before I left." He said sounding sad.

Alice leaned into him and rubbed his back.

"That is going to take some getting used to. The word dad being said to someone besides Eddie boy over here." Emmett said with the look of amusement on his face.

"My name is not Eddie, its Edward, Emmett and you have known that for over 80 years." Edward said between gritted teeth, each word laced with venom.

"No need to get your panties in a knot, Edwina." Emmett said back with a straight face.

Edward stood up from the table and stormed out of the room.

"Seriously, Emmett! Quit pushing his buttons. I think I'll make you stay at the house with him tonight and I'll hang out with Rose." Bella said as she stood up from the table and walked after Edward and Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back on the head.

"Do you have to hunt tonight or are you coming straight over to the house?" Dad asked.

"No I hunted a couple days ago but I have to go home and get the pictures. So I'll be over to the house about an hour after school gets out if that's okay?" I said.

"It's alright. Some of us have to hunt so that gives us time to. See you next hour." Alice said standing up with dad and walking out of the cafeteria.

I got up and dumped my tray and went to my locker to gather some books for my next couple classes.

As I closed my locker a group of three girls walked up to me

"How'd you get in good with the Cullens?" The tall brunette standing in front sneered at me.

Here it goes. I didn't think that I would need to use the story so soon.

"I talked to me mother and I told her about my first couple days and she mentioned that her cousin's children went here and that they were the Cullens. My mother called her cousin and she told her children and they invited me to seat with them at lunch." I told them as if it was the absolute truth.

They glared at me and stacked away.

After the run in with the preps the day passed quickly and soon I was driving home. I pulled into the little parking lot next to my apartment building.

I walked up to my apartment and walked in. I sat down on the couch after grabbing the box that I keep all my pictures in. Time to decide which ones to bring.

I figured that I would start from the beginning with the picture of dad leaving for the army and continue from there.

**JPOV:**

After we got home from school everyone but Alice and I since we had gone the other day. About an hour later the others came home and Laura showed up a couple minutes later.

She came up to the door and rang the bell. Esme ran to the door and wrapped Laura in a hug.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to ring the bell, just come in." Esme said with a bright smile on her face

"I think 'grandma's disease' is setting in again." Emmett pretended to whisper.

"Oh shush, Emmett. You know nothing about that." Esme said struggling to suppress a smile.

Laura was looking at the group of us with a questioning look on her face.

"After Nessie was born, Esme went a little overboard on trying to be the best grandma ever." I said with a small smile.

"Oh, my mother-in-law went through that. It was amazing to see how much energy that women suddenly had." Laura said with a smile and came to take the seat next to me on the couch.

"So the pictures. I decided to start from the beginning." Laura said taking them out of her bag after she was seated next to me.

She pulled out a picture of me standing next to my black stallion, Beau. I was standing next to him in my uniform giving the Confederate salute. She passed the photo around so that the photo ended at me.

"I always wondered what the Confederate uniform looked like. You never see them in books. Only the Union uniforms." Edward said as he passes the picture to Bella.

"That's because people only care about the winning side and you never asked to see a Confederate uniform or you would have seen one a long age. I could have shown you or even Carlisle could probably have shown you." I said and saw Carlisle nodding his head to my statement.

The next photo was of Mary Catherine and I at our wedding. Mary's dress was modest full length dress with long sleeves and a high neckline. It had lace on the whole dress and the sleeve ended in thin lace. I was standing next to her in my dress uniform that momma had made. We were standing at the end of the church aisle both smiling.

"Her dress was gorgeous." Esme said looking at the photo and the girls all nodded their heads.

The next picture was of a little girl with long braided pigtails.

"I was 9 in this photo. The guy taking the picture was an ass." Laura sighed.

"Richard Carplin?" I asked with a smile.

"How did you know?" Laura asked looking confused.

"He was the only guy within 14 miles. And your missing a couple pictures." I said and got up and ran to Alice's and my room and grabbed my pictures. I handed Laura two pictures.

"Who is this?" Laura asked.

"You. When I got home your mother said that she hadn't made an appointment for you to get your picture taken and I was pissed. She said that you were just a baby and that we needed the money for food. I paid for the picture and didn't eat for a couple days."

The first picture was the picture I had shown the family when I told them about Laura and the second was me holding Laura and Mary standing next to me. Both of us looking lovingly at the little baby in my arms.

"I didn't know you could be such a softy." Emmett joked.

"That side is meant only for Alice and Laura. And you can only dream of seeing it. Oops, you can't even do that." I joked back.

Laura handed me back my photos and went on with her photos.

"This is a photo from my wedding. The man is Andrew." Laura said passing around the photo.

"She this the same dress as your mother's?" Bella asked.

"Yes, we shortened the neckline and sleeves to make it more modern, but it was still the prettiest dress I ever saw." Laura said with a smile.

"This is the only family picture that could be taken. It was taken a week before Andrew was killed."

"What are the names of the children?" Rosalie asked.

"My son's name is Jasper." Laura said.

"What!" I said snapping my neck around to look at her.

"I named him after you because he looked so much like you. We named him Jasper Andrew, in the picture he is just over a year old. My daughter we named Whitney Catherine because she looked so much like momma. In the pictures she is two months old." Laura said smiling lovingly at the pictures of her family.

"In this picture Jasper is 12 and Whitney was 11."Laura said as she pulled out the next photo.

"These pictures I got the last times I checked on them. Jasper had honey blonde hair and the crystal blue eyes. He married Savannah Vandewalker she had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. The little boy is Jasper Andrew Jr. in the picture he's 10 with light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. The little girl is Lacey Marie, she's 8 in the picture with blonde hair and dark blue eyes." Laura said pointing to each in turn.

My grandson had a strong jaw and a pointed nose. His son looked just like him in the picture. His daughter looked like a mix of Jasper and Savannah.

"This one is of Whitney's family. She married Jackson Hunters. Whitney had her father's light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Jack had reddish blonde hair and bluish grey eyes. The daughter is Katrina Laura, in the picture she's 7 with bluish grey eyes with dark brown hair with red highlights. The oldest son is Andrew Jackson, there he's 6 with light brown hair and hazel eyes. The youngest son is John Paul. There he's 3 with reddish blonde hair with dark blue eyes." Laura said passing the last photo around.

Whitney had a slight frame and was very beautiful, she had a bright smile and was looking lovingly at her children. The daughter looked a lot like her mother, Andrew looked more like Whitney and her father than Jack, and John look more like Jack than Whitney.

"Your children and grandchildren were beautiful just like you." Esme said handing the photo back to Laura.

"Thank you." Laura said packing the photos back into a box.

"When are we going to start spreading the story?" Laura asked.


	9. Story

**A/N: I do not own anything of the story besides Laura and her family, as well as the plot line. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: Story**

LPOV:

"When are we going to start spreading the story?" I asked

"We can start tomorrow. Then you can start to hang out with us during school." Alice said bouncing in her seat with excitement.

I smiles while shaking my head at her.

"Are you going to be called step-mom?" Jacob asked from his spot of the floor in front of Nessie.

Alice stopped her bouncing and looked at me with questioning eyes.

I was startled by his question and thought about for a second.

"I think I'm going to have to say no to calling Alice mom. I couldn't replace mom like that. She raised me on her own. She was all I knew for the first part of my life. I'm sorry Alice but, I can't call you Alice." I finished with a sad smile.

Dad kept a blank face and absorbed my explanation, while Alice returned the smile.

"It's alright. I understand why you won't and to be honest it would be a little awkward to be called mom. Especially since I've never been a mom to anyone." Alice said with a smile that seemed to have a little relief in it. I smiled back full hearted.

"And back to the discussion at hand. Thank you Jacob for the distracting subject." Rosalie said the last part with a nasty glare at Jacob and a voice laced with venom.

"Well today after lunch, some girls approached me and asked me how I had gotten in with the Cullens so easily. I told them that my mom was a cousin of Esme's and that when I had called her, she had told me that she had family here and called Esme and that I was invited to sit with you at lunch to get to know my cousins better." I said finishing my little story.

"That's great. Couldn't have thought of a better story. That will explain why you weren't immediately welcomed into the group. It will also allow you to get closer to us without people questioning it and it won't be the big gossip for long. Good thing this school is so big I don't think that story would have been excepted in Forks." Emmett said excited.

"Welcome to the family coz!" Emmett said and got up and wrapped me in a tight bear hug, causing the air in my lungs to escape through my mouth.

"Thanks Emmett." I wheezed out.

"Emmett let go of her. If you hurt in anyway, you won't have to worry about telling people about your sudden relation." Dad said as he got up and extracted me from Emmett's arms. I took a deep breath that I didn't need.

"Dang!" I said as a sat back in my seat.

"Next question. When are you moving in Laura?" Nessie asked full of curiosity.

"Huh!?" I asked surprised by the sudden change in subject.

"When are you moving in? I doesn't make since that now that you have family here that you would be living on your own on the edge of town when you could be living with your family." Nessie explained.

"Oh. I never really thought about that. I thought I would continue to live in my apartment." I said thinking how I barely know these people and they are expecting me to move in?

"Well if you want to you are more than welcome to live here. There is an extra room upstairs that can be fixed up to accommodate you, And you would be closer to your father." Carlisle said.

"Thank you but I think that I will stay in my little apartment at least for now, And besides you will see me at school and I have been here almost every night since I moved here," I said with a smile.

"Speaking of school. It will be starting in about an hour." Esme said looking at the clock.

"I better get going. I'll see you at school." I said starting to get up.

"No your not we girls are having some bonding time and you are going to join us. I bought some clothes for you the other day online. Come on." Alice said grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs, I room she dragged me to was on the second floor in a long hallway with 6 doors before coming to another set of stairs that lead to the third floor. As we passed the doors Alice named them off. Carlisle's office, Jasper's library. Nessie and Jake's room, Carlisle and Esme's room, bathroom, and Jasper and my room. We walked in the door she had said was her and dad's room. The room was as big as my entire apartment. It was painted a light shade of green with black and white accents throughout the room.

She continues to drag me to a door on the right hand side of the room, When she opened the door it revealed a massive closet that was almost as big as the bedroom. The room was filled with clothes that I very much suspected that most of them belonged to Alice.

"Where are dad's clothes?" I asked looking at the racks.

"Over there." Alice side pointing to the corner of the room, which was the least colorful.

"Wow. This is a lot clothes." I said absent mindedly."

Suddenly a hand slapped against my mouth.

"Ssshhhhh. Don't say that to Alice. To her there is no such thing as too many clothes, And commenting usually means that you stay in the chair longer." Bella whispered in my ear.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


	10. Conclusion

**A/N: As everyone in this glorious world of fanfiction knows, writers only own the characters they create and no more because are just guests in their fictional world. And to one of the points in this exceptionally long author's note is that I don't own Twilight. And to the second point. This will be the last chapter to Jasper's Little Secret. I feel that the story has come to the point I wanted it to and that to take it any further would just make the story go downhill and monotonous. So without further a due the last chapter of Jasper's Little Secret.**

**Chapter 10: Conclusion**

**LPOV: **

It has been two years since I have been asked to join the Cullens in their home and I declined. In that time I have come close to all the members of the Cullens. This past year I have graduated AGAIN, and "have moved to a college far away from New Hampshire to be closer to my mother", it couldn't be farther from the truth**. **Dad and have become closer than I ever expected us to be and I love being close to him. I have even become closer to Alice than I ever thought I would, but I still don't considered her my step mother but I have become to think of her more like a sister.

About a week after I had meet the Cullens and reunited with my father, Alice took me shopping with her and Rosalie. I had thought it weird that Bella had vehemently refused to come and I learned why when I become the life sized doll for Alice. Since then I have only agreed to go on a shopping trip with her once every two months. And on the times between the two months when Alice starts planning a trip I hide out with Bella and Edward at their house. Bella said I was welcome if I was hiding from a shopping trip as long as I helped her get out some trips too by coming up with excuses for the two of us.

Of the Cullen I have come closet to Esme, Bella, Emmett, Nessie and dad. Bella has become the sister I never had, Esme the grandmother I never could know when I was human, Emmett the crazy Uncle I never had, and Nessie the cousin I had wished dearly for but could never have, and as for my father I think that one is self-explanatory.

After 'heading to college' the Cullens moved to Alaska to start over and this time when I was offered I accepted to join the family. Dad as well as the whole family was ecstatic. And finally the most important thing that has happened in the last two years. Take a guess, take a guess, take a guess. I FOUND MY MATE! His name is Bryan Wilson. He has light brown hair, stands 6'2" and is lean with a good amount of muscle.

Bryan came acrossed us during one of the family baseball games. He wasn't a vegetarian like us but he was intrigued and willing to try the life style. He was invited into the family to learn, this put Jacob on edge until Bryan got some control than he Jake started to relax and they actually became friends. As Bryan was staying at the house we began to build to friendship and then as time passed it began to turn from platonic friendship to love. Dad wasn't too pleased about the latter.

And for my most exciting news…. I'm getting married today! Everyone was so excited, even dad was happy. He gets to walk me down the aisle like he couldn't at my first wedding. Bryan is from the late 18th century so we are having the wedding split between are times of birth. My engagement ring is a beautiful 18th century ring with a circle diamond in the middle **(On profile)**. The whole wedding has a theme of black, white, and cobalt blue. My dress is pure white with cap sleeves with crystals and beads on the bodice and at the bottom of the skirt **(On profile)**. Nessie, Esme, Rosalie and Alice are my bridesmaids and Bella is my maid of honor. Emmett and Carlisle are Bryan's groomsmen and Jacob is Byran's best man. The bridesmaids are wearing cobalt blue floor length with a white floral overcoat** (On profile).** The men are all wearing tuxes with cobalt blue button up shirts under their coat jacket.

I attendance for the wedding are Esme and Carlisle's vampire friends as well as dad's friends Peter and Charlotte.

"Are you ready?" Dad asked from the door. He looked like he would be crying if he could.

I took a deep breath. I have the same nerves I had when I married Andrew.

"Yeah." I said with a smile and grabbed my bouquet and walked out the door with our arms linked.

Edward is playing the music as the bridesmaids and groomsmen are walking down the aisle. And then the moment comes that I have to walk down. The back door to the back patio with all the guests and Carlisle's friend Siobhan waiting to be our priest.

I slowly start my walk down the aisle with a bright smile on my face. The chairs the guests are sitting in are white with cobalt blue ribbons tied around the backs. At the end of the aisle there is a black arch with blue and white flowers that matched my bouquet. And finally my eyes met Bryans and my smile got bigger and brighter and are pace began to feel too slow. It took everything in me to keep my feet going at the pace of the music.

Finally dad and I made it to the end of the aisle. Dad took my hand and as in tradition kissed my hand and gave it to Bryan. I kissed dad on the check before he went to take his seat and I turned around with Bryan to face Siobhan and the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God and angels, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Laura Whitlock and Bryan Wilson in holy matrimony" Siobhan started.

"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." Siobhan stopped and looked up to check the crowd.

"Now repeat after me. I, Laura Whitlock take thee Bryan Wilson, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us." Siobhan recited from the book she held in her hands.

I repeated after her and then Bryan repeated his and we exchanged our wedding bands.

"Now it is my honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Bryan Wilson." Siobhan finished with a smile and the crowd erupted in cheers and we walked down the aisle to the reception.

Life has changed so much in the last two years. I was a lonely women suffering after the loss of my family, moving where I had the urge to live. Then by chance I move and find the father I thought I had lost two centuries earlier and meet his new family. Then my life changes again when I met Bryan. As I stand here now I'm looking forward to the future and planning instead of waiting and hoping for something to happening and for once it looks bright.

**A/N: Thank you all who have followed this story from the beginning. I hope you enjoyed the story. Now that this story has been finished with an honorable end, I bid you a due.**


End file.
